piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Unreleased Items
This page is a list of all the items that are currently not released in the game. All this information is based on these findings (see HERE) The difference between this page and the Wanted Items page is that the items on the Wanted Items page have been released, just not found, where these have not yet been released, but may be released in the future. They are also organized within the lists, first are those that fit into possible Weapon Groups (simply based on name), and then are the miscellaneous items, items that don't fit into groups. If there are any items not included in this list, feel free to add and/or remove them. Also if you disagree with the possible weapon groups feel free to post on the talk page. Unreleased Cutlasses & Blades of Unknown Type Shadow Cutlass, Forbidden Cutlass Bane Blade Cutlass, Bane Fire Cutlass, Bane Curse Cutlass Crimsonfire Cutlass, Emberfire Cutlass Spectral Cutlass, Life Stealer Cutlass, Spirit Stealer Cutlass, Soul Stealer Cutlass Heart of Padres del Fuego Lost Sword of El Dorado Lost Blade of Calypso Jack Sparrow's Blade Sword of Quetzalcoatl Montezuma's Blade, Blade of ice, sword of fire, Duel blades , forbidden blade, Blade of light, blade of darkness sword of souls Unreleased Sabres Crimsonfire Sabre, Emberfire Sabre Bane Blade Sabre, Bane Fire Sabre, Bane Curse Sabre LePorc's Sabre Unreleased Broadswords Bane Blade Broadsword, Bane Fire Broadsword, Bane Curse Broadsword Dark Broadsword, Shadow Broadsword, Forbidden Broadsword Fighter's Broadsword, Savage Broadsword, Warmonger's Broadsword, Warlord's Broadsword, War Master's Broadsword Lieutenant's Broadsword, Commander's Broadsword, Captain's Broadsword, Vice Admiral's Broadsword Crimsonfire Broadsword, Emberfire Broadsword Black Raven Broadsword Vulture Claw Broadsword Ignis Maximus Avaricia's Broadsword Barbossa's Edge Nemesis Blade. Unreleased Pistols Runic Pistol, Warding Pistol, Arcane Pistol Mercer's Pistol, Beckett's Pistol Jack Sparrow's Revenge Unreleased Repeater Pistols , EITC Mercenary's Repeater Pistol Runic Repeater, Warding Repeater, Arcane Repeater Cabal Repeater, Dark Repeater Pistol, Shadow Repeater Pistol, Forbidden Repeater Pistol Unreleased Blunderbusses Runic Blunderbuss, Warding Blunderbuss, Arcane Blunderbuss Hunter's Blunderbuss, Hired-gun's Blunderbuss, Mercenary's Blunderbuss, Bounty Hunter's Blunderbuss Unreleased Muskets Hotshot Musket, Burnshot Musket, Flameshot Musket, Firebrand Musket Huntsman's Musket, Gunner's Musket, Rifleman's Musket, Marksman's Musket, Sniper's Musket Unreleased Bayonets None known. Unreleased Dolls Dark Voodoo Doll, Shadow Voodoo Doll, Forbidden Voodoo Doll, Jolly Roger's Doll Cursed Doll, Tormented Voodoo Doll, Overlord Voodoo Doll, Davy Jones Voodoo Doll Barbossa Doll Shao Feng Doll Tia Dalma's Doll Jack Sparrow's Voodoo Doll Jack the Monkey Doll Elizabeth Swan Doll Will Turner Doll Calypso's Radiance Unreleased Daggers None known. Unreleased Throwing Knives Ceremonial Knife, Ritual Knife Knife of the Blood Idol, Knife of the Jackal Idol, Knife of the Raven Idol, Knife of the War Idol, Knife of the Demon Idol, Knife of the Death Idol Grim Strike Knife, Blight Strike Knife, Decay Strike Knife, Fatal Strike Knife, Death Strike Knife Night Hunter Knife, Night Chaser Knife, Night Stalker Knife, Night Predator Knife Snake Venom Knife,Viper Venom Knife, Copperhead Venom Knife, Mamba Venom Knife, Cobra Venom Knife Poisoned Knife, Venomous Knife, Toxic Knife, Plague Knife, Dire Knife Unreleased Grenades Tri-grenades Unreleased Staffs Haunted Staff, Possessed Staff, Phantom Staff Skull Staff, Diabolic Staff, Demon Skull Staff Singed Staff, Charred Staff, Cajun Staff Spirit Caller Staff, Spirit Burner Staff, Spirit Shredder Staff Soul Harvester Staff, Soul Reaper Staff, Soul Eater Staff Anti-venom Staff, Resistance Staff, Regrowth Staff Staff of Mists, Staff of Rain, Staff of Storms Boa Staf, Python Staff, Serpent Staff Misshapen Staff, Twisted Staff, Gnarled Staff, Ancient Staff Stone Guard Staff, Granite Guard Staff, Earth Guard Staff Staff of Cleansing, Staff of Purification, Staff of Sacred Rituals Staff of Protection, Staff of Warding, Staff of Shielding, Staff of Defiance, Staff of Sanctuary Sage Staff, Ritual Staff, Banishing Staff, Taboo Staff, Exorcism Staff Staff of the Sacred Owl, Staff of the Sacred Moon, Staff of the Sacred Stars, Staff of the Sacred Sun Unreleased Sea Charts None known. Unreleased Sea Globes None known. Unreleased Sea Charms Fortune Charm El Dorodo's Charm Unreleased Spyglasses Oriental Spyglass, Golden Spyglass Mechant's Spyglass, Smuggler's Spyglass, Rumrunner's Spyglass, Thieves Spyglass, Raider's Spyglass Quarter Master's Spyglass, Conquistador's Spyglass, First Mate's Spyglass, Captain's Spyglass, Commodore's Spyglass, Mariner's Spyglass, Lieutenant's Spyglass, Commander's Spyglass, Admiral's Spyglass Sea Dog's Spyglass, Swashbuckler's Spyglass, Buccaneer's Spyglass, Pirate's Spyglass, Privateer's Spyglass, Corsair's Spyglass Mercenary's Spyglass, Bounty Hunter's Spyglass, Warmonger's Spyglass Navy Spyglass Singaporean Spyglass Trading Company Spyglass Officer's Spyglass Black Guard's Spyglass Davy Jones's Spyglass Beckett's Spyglass Norrington's Spyglass Barbossa's Spyglass Jack Sparrow's Spyglass Unreleased Cannon Rams Man-o-War Cannon Ram, Juggernaut Cannon Ram Cerberus Cannon Ram, Storm Reaper Cannon Ram, Shadow Crow Cannon Ram Sponge Cannon Ram Spectral Cannon Ram, Possessed Cannon Ram, Wicked Cannon Ram Copper Ladle Cannon Ram Rotten Cannon, Burnt Cannon Ram, Charred Cannon Ram 'Clothing' Crown 'Pets' Parrots Monkeys Dogs Flying Hot dogs 'Ships' Ship of the Line (was on test server for one day)﻿ NOTE: These may not be released at all, they were found in the link at the top of the page. Category:Weapons